


High Expectations

by Jassanja, LureSanta



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Bad Sex, First Time, Frottage, Lure Santa Exchange 2011, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 17:43:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/298383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jassanja/pseuds/Jassanja, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LureSanta/pseuds/LureSanta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gift for thefigtree, created by Jassanja, posted December 21</p><p><i>“What if every day we keep waiting, our expectations rise to a point where there is no way either of us can live up to it?"</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	High Expectations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thefigtree](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=thefigtree).



Reid, we need to sleep with each other,“ Luke said as he sat down opposite him.

“And a good day to you too, Mr. Snyder,” Reid said as he put down his newspaper, and then looked around with a grin. “While I‘m glad to hear that you‘ve reached that conclusion, do you really think that half of Oakdale needed to know as well?”

  


Luke had the grace to blush as he looked at the other patrons of Java as well. The coffee joint had gone quite indeed, with all eyes on him and Reid. He cleared his throat, and soon everyone returned to their own conversations again. Reid chuckled and took another sip from his cup, just to spit it back out as Luke continued in a lower tone. “So? Can we leave and go to your place?”

Reid dabbed the coffee from his mouth and the table. “Why are you suddenly in such a hurry?” he asked. “Have you learned that you’ve got an evil curse upon you, and that it will kill you by mid-day if you don’t have sex right away?”

“What?” Luke asked, taken aback. “No, of course not! How did you get that idea?”

Reid shrugged “We’re still in Oakdale, aren’t we?”

“No,” Luke said again, “it’s just…”

Reid motioned for him to continue as the silence stretched

Luke’s voice dropped further, he was almost whispering now. “I’m afraid, that if we wait any longer, it’s going to be disappointing”

“Excuse me? Did I just hear you right? Disappointing?” Reid frowned.

“That didn’t sound good, did it?” Luke asked, also looking rather flustered.

Reid leaned back in the chair and smirked. “I can’t wait to see how you’re going to talk yourself out of this again, Snyder.”

“Would you mind if I’d get myself a coffee first?”

Reid waved his hand. “Feel free.”

He watched as Luke went up to the Barista - thankfully it wasn’t Noah - and ordered his drink. It was plain to see that Luke was distracted. He had to be asked twice for his order, and twice more to be reminded what he owed.

Reid had been surprised by Luke’s sudden change of heart, and now he started to worry. They hadn’t touched the subject since their botched date at Metro. Reid had declined Luke’s offer that night, knowing that it was the wrong time. Since then he’d waited for Luke to make another, more sincere move, but he certainly hadn’t expected this bold and aggressive approach.

Shouldn’t he be excited about this turn of events, not distressed? Reid groaned. There really had to be something in the water, and he had been assimilated by Oakdale and it’s clutches. Either that, or being with Luke was slowly turning him into a romantic.

He wasn’t sure which was more frightening.

“When I said, we’re going to be disappointed, I meant that I’m afraid that by asking for us to wait, I created too much suspension.” Luke was jumping right back into the conversation as if he’d never left the table. “What if every day we keep waiting, our expectations rise to a point where there is no way either of us can live up to it? What if we find out that we aren’t sexually compatible when we already invested so much into our relationship?” Luke lifted up his cup and muttered the final sentence into it. “It’s been known to happen.”

“Is that what happened between you and Mister Mayer?”

“I promised I wouldn’t bring him up again during a date.”

“And I appreciate that, but right now, I’m especially asking about it.”

“Yes,” Luke hissed, “that’s what happened. Happy now?”

Reid held his hand up in defeat. “No,” he said, “there’s nothing to be happy about. What went wrong?”

Luke didn’t answer right away, but busied himself to shredding a paper napkin into long stripes.

“Luke?” Reid inquired gently.

“We had the same preference,” Luke finally answered.

“So, Mister Snyder, top or bottom?” Reid asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Reid!”

Reid just grinned. “It’s obviously an important question. Though it won’t be a problem either way, I’m versatile, you know.”

Luke blushed and redirected all his attention back to shredding napkins. “Top,” he muttered, barely audible.

Reid laughed out loud after a moment of surprise. “I must say, when you told about the same preference, I imagined the both of you as the world’s biggest bottoms.”

Luke looked up to glare at him. “This isn’t funny, Reid. It was a huge problem. Every time there would be a struggle. Even the one who’d got his way would feel disappointed, because he knew that the other wasn’t enjoying himself taking one for the team, so to speak. And in the end we just avoided each other in bed altogether.”

“There are other fun places besides beds.”

“Reid!”

“Oh, I’m shutting up, I’m shutting up!” Reid mimicked looking his lips and throwing away the key, just to speak again. “So, now that we got the necessary talking out of the way, you still want to head straight to my place and see how we live up to each others expectations?”

***

Despite Luke’s reassurance that he didn’t need any candle light or romantic music, Reid had made some preparations weeks ago. Nothing fancy, just a medium sized candle on his bedside table. But now, as he set to light the candle, Luke stopped him with a hand on his arm.

“No,” he said softly, “nothing that adds pressure, please. Just you and me.”

Reid nodded and put the lighter away. “No pressure,” he agreed.

Luke smiled at him and put his arms around Reid’s waist, then kissed him.

Reid made short work of Luke’s cloths, stripping him down as they kept kissing until only Luke’s underwear was left. When Reid tried to take them off as well, Luke’s hand on his wrist stopped him again.

“Something wrong?” Reid whispered into Luke’s ear, then used the opportunity to give the lob a nip.

“No… yes… I mean…, “ Luke stammered. “I really want this, believe me but .., you know... I can’t … not right now.”

Reid bit down hard on his lips, fighting down any inappropriate amusement. He moved to stand behind Luke, and let his hand’s softly glide down his warm back. “Shhhhh,” he kept whispering in a calming, low voice, “don’t worry, it will all be fine, just relax.” He kissed the back of Luke’s bowed neck.

Luke turned his head over his shoulder to look at Reid. “You’re not disappointed?” he asked.

“Of course not!” Reid said. Even he knew that sometimes a white lie was necessary.

He kept his arms around Luke’s waist, and pulled him down onto the bed, to sit beside him.

Luke tried to hide his face against Reid’s chest, but Reid was having nothing of that. He pushed his fingers below Luke’s chin and lifted it up, then kissed him, long and slow. After long minutes the kisses grew more intense, and Luke started to unbutton Reid’s shirt.

Luke laughed out loud when he stripped Reid out of his pants, then hurriedly clapped a hand in front of his mouth.

“I wasn’t expecting any company today!” Reid said with as much dignity as he could, while gesturing at his Smurf underpants. “And I didn’t have time to gull Katie into doing my laundry this week.”

“Do I even want to know how you came to own those?”

“Perhaps I tell you the story another time,” Reid said, while taking off the embarrassing garment in question.

“Can’t wait for it, but now…“ Still grinning Luke pushed Reid down into the cushions. He crawled on top of him and claimed his mouth again in a messy kiss.

“Beautiful,” Luke muttered as his hands drifted over Reid’s chest and belly.

Reid groped with one hand for Luke’s hair, and pushed the other into Luke’s underwear, clutching at his ass. He used his grip on both to bring Luke even closer to him.

Reid couldn’t hide a grin as their erections brushed together. It seemed like Luke had gotten over his little problem. But he didn’t dare to voice that thought for fear of undoing the hard work again.

But then any common sense left him anyway as Luke groaned and started to seriously rut himself against Reid, without regard that his cock was still trapped inside his briefs.

The heat and arousal between them spiraled out of control fast as their bodies picked up speed. They kissed sloppily and uncoordinatedly groped for all the skin they could reach.

Through the haze of his own lust Reid registered the increasingly desperate whimpers spilling from Luke’s lips. With a light push he rolled them over, and tried to disengage himself from the frantic grinding.

“Let’s… slow… down,” he panted out, but Luke was having none of that.

He mewled in disappointment, and arched his hips up. “Please,“ he begged, “don’t stop now!”

Reid was a helpless victim to those sounds and sight. Plus, it wasn’t as if his own body wasn’t screaming for more of the heavenly friction either. So it was no hardship to give into Luke’s demands and sink back down on top of him.

Reid moaned as their groins came into contact again. For a small moment he wondered why they still hadn’t gotten around to push those underpants out of the way. The soft material was long since soaked with their pre-come. But pushing them away would mean to slow down and break contact again. Neither of them wanted to do that just now.

And then it was too late anyway. Luke arched off the bed, pressing himself against Reid harder and harder, keening in abandonment.

“Fuck,” Reid half muttered, half sobbed, and followed, clinging to Luke for dear life.

Before Reid could calm down and catch his breath again, Luke was already pushing him off with as much desperation as he had held him close just moments ago.

“Shit, shit, shit!” Luke mumbled and turned to his front, away from Reid. He snatched the pillow closest to him and put it over his head, trying to hide himself away.

“Luke?” Reid asked bewildered, and put a hand on his shoulder.

“Luke isn’t home,” Luke said, and grasped the edges of the pillow down harder beside his head.

“Can you at least tell me what was so bad that you feel like suffocating yourself in my bed? I‘m sure whatever it was, we can fix it.” Reid asked, and rolled his eyes at himself. Him, talking after sex … only in Oakdale, and only because of his feelings for Luke Snyder.

He sat up and with some effort wrestled the pillow out of Luke’s grip.

“We can’t fix you being disappointed by me.” Luke muttered, still not turning to look at Reid. “I’m just no good in bed. First I can’t get it up, and then it’s over in minutes.”

“Don‘t be stupid,” Reid said, as he lowered himself again, covering Luke‘s body with his own, soaking up his warmth. He put his head on Luke’s back and kissed his neck. “Stuff like that happens.”

“But I wanted our first time to be perfect and now we didn’t even get around to that”

“So we try to make it last the second time. Or the third, or the fourth. We’ve got all the time to practice until we get it down perfect. No pressure, remember?”

Luke finally turned around and looked at Reid. “You still want me around?” he asked.

“Of course I do. So unless you’re having a family crisis, where good dad does something bad or one of your siblings get’s kidnapped or your mother breakes a nail, we could just stay in bed a while longer, and try again.”

“I love you,” Luke said as he put his arms around Reid again and kissed him.

“Promise me something,” Reid said between kisses, “promise me to never again be embarrassed by something that happens when we’re in bed together. It isn‘t worth it.”

Luke didn‘t have to think twice. “I promise!”


End file.
